Un moment magique
by Sasuyu
Summary: Drago Malefoy n'aurait jamais pensée que ce moment lui apporterait tant de bonheur! Totalement humoristique! Pure délire de l'auteure!


_Sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas poster. Je suis plutôt concentrer sur l'histoire que j'écris. Avec des personnages créé par moi et une histoire qui l'est tout autant. J'ai retrouver ce OS ce matin. Alors je vous le publie, j'espère que vous aller l'aimer!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Sasuyu_

* * *

Un moment magique

_DRAGO! Cria Hermione, sa patience étant à bout en même temps d'être stressé et presque complètement paniquer.

Drago, quant à lui, courrait partout dans la maison pour trouver ce foutu sac dont sa femme avait besoin à cette heure pressante. Ils avaient préparé un sac pour lorsqu'il serait le temps de partir. Il y avait bien sur tous ce dont ils auraient besoin dedans. Il y avait des sous-vêtements, des chaussettes, des robes… Et Hermione avait pris la manie de le changer de place et de le mettre n'importe où depuis quelques semaines. Un jour, il l'avait trouvé en dessous de la table, que pouvait faire ce foutu sac en dehors de la chambre? Il ne le savait pas. Il avait beau regarder dans tous les recoins de la maison, il ne réussissait pas à trouver CE PUTAIN DE SAC!

_DRAGOOOO! Cria une fois de plus Hermione. SA PRESSE PAS MAL RENDUE LÀ!

_J'ESSAYE DE LE TROUVER CHÉRIE! Cria Drago pour lui répondre.

Il était au sous-sol tandis qu'Hermione était dans leur chambre au deuxième étage. Eh oui! En plus d'être marié, notre petit couple heureux ensemble depuis bientôt 5 ans habitait ensemble! Rien d'anormal dans leur cas, surtout sachant que Drago avait offert cette magnifique maison à sa chère et tendre pour leurs fiançailles. Il ne voulait plus la quitter, sachant qu'il était marié. Bien sûr avec son petit (GROS) côté jaloux, il pouvait avoir un œil sur elle. Il y avait même deux chambres de plus, aux cas s'il déciderait d'avoir des enfants ensemble.

Drago se mit à chercher encore plus vivement, en entendant les cris désespérés de sa femme venant de leur chambre.

_ JE L'AI TROUVÉ! Cria Drago.

Il venait de trouver le fameux sac, qui ressemblait à un sac de sport d'un rose très bonbon. Eh oui, Hermione avait décidé il y a quelques mois que sa couleur préférée n'était plus le rouge bourgogne comme la couleur des Gryffondor. Non, madame avait maintenant pris cette couleur qui donnait la nausée a Drago en admiration, donc beaucoup d'objets dans la maison étaient de cette couleur, même si cela ne faisait pas dans le décor de leur maison somptueuse. Une pièce blanche, noir et un beau rouge sang avec une peinture énorme sur le mur de cette horrible couleur rose? Non Drago ne pouvait pas le supporter. Par contre, s'il faisait sentir ses idées à sa magnifique femme pleine d'entrain, il aurait eu le droit à un sermon dont il se serait souvenu toute sa vie. Par contre…lorsqu'il accédait à ses demandes, il avait droit à une des meilleures parties de jambe en l'air de sa vie, où Hermione faisait tout ce qui lui procurait du plaisir pour démontrer combien elle l'appréciait. Ça, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il se disait à la fin, un objet rose de plus ou une merveilleuse partie de jambe en l'air? Ce n'est pas bien difficile de savoir qu'il avait pris la partie de jambe en l'air, sachant de quelle nature il était en plus de savoir qu'il était un garçon, et tout le monde sait qu'ils ne pensent qu'avec ce qu'ils ont en dessous de la ceinture.

_DRAGO! SI TU NE TE DÉPÊCHES PAS TOUT DE SUITE, JE TE JURE QUE TES BIJOUX DE FAMILLE, TU NE LES AURAS PLUS, CROIS-MOI SUR PAROLE!

Drago sortit de ses pensées érotiques et agrippa le sac tandis qu'ils entendaient un coup de klaxon assez violent retentir de dehors. Il se demandait qui sa femme avait appelé pour les amener là-bas. Il entendit un cri déchirant venant de cette dernière et il se dépêcha de monter à la chambre et d'essayer d'habiller Hermione tandis qu'elle se tortillait, ne voulant pas mettre son manteau ni ses bottes, accusant la douleur.

_Transporte moi jusqu'en bas s'il te plait, mes jambes ne me portent plus, dit Hermione en ayant les cheveux coller sur son visage et de la transpiration partout sur elle. Elle avait enfin une petite pause, ENFIN!

_ Quoi? Tu veux que… répondît Drago.

_ TOUT DE SUITE! Dis Hermione en entrant ses ongles dans le bras de son mari. Et voilà, cela recommençait.

_ Tout de suite chérie!

Drago, qui avait des muscles, se dépêcha de prendre sa femme dans la position où il l'avait fait entrer dans la maison une fois leur mariage fini, soit : un bras dans le dos et un autre sous ses genoux. Il avait dans la bouche une des sangles du sac, tandis qu'Hermione enterait maintenant ses ongles dans la peau quelque peu gracile de son cou. Il se retint de crier de douleur comme la fois d'avant, mais il serra les dents dans la sangle et se dépêcha d'aller dehors quand il entendit un nouveau coup de klaxon, ce coup si rageur du chauffeur qui les attendait. Après avoir manqué d'échapper sa femme due à son poids et de glisser dans les marches a causes de ses bas sur le bois, il se rendit finalement au portique, convainquit sa femme de mettre une paire de bottes. Il était quand même en hiver. Il déposa le sac par terre et il passa un manteau et des bottes et sans même l'attacher, soutint sa femme avant de l'amener à la voiture, tout en voyant Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley dans la voiture. Il y assied sa femme et elle cria dans l'habitacle :

_ LE SAC!

Drago, commençant à être épuisé, retourna dans la maison, essoufflé comme jamais et pris le sac avant de barré la porte de leur maison d'un coup de baguette et d'entré dans la voiture tandis qu'Harry Potter conduisait à une vitesse folle pour arriver à destination.

_Alors, Hermione, est-ce que tu respires comme on te l'a appris? Demande Ginny en se retournant vers l'arrière.

_ NON, MAIS TU CROIS QUE JE FAIS QUOI L'ESPÈCE D'INCOMPÉTENTE?! Dit Hermione.

Ginny se sentit blessé, mais elle ne devait pas s'en faire, elle avait été bien pire avec Harry à sa première fois.

_ Courage ma belle! On est presque arrivés!

_Drago, demande-lui d'arrêter de crier, je ne veux pas avoir d'accident s'il te plait, demanda Harry.

_ Je ne peux paaaaaas VRAIMENT! Dis Drago en criant la fin de sa phrase alors qu'Hermione serrait sa main de toutes ses forces avec les ongles en prime.

_ D'accord, encore trois minutes et on est arrivé! Déclara Harry.

En effet, Harry avait conduit tellement vite, en manquant quelques fois d'avoir des accidents avec des voitures ou même un magnifique lampadaire que la ville avait mis à cet endroit qui n'aurait pas dû être là! Bref. Harry conduisait à peu près à la même vitesse que le MagicoBus, par contre… beaucoup moins sécuritairement, dirait-on… Ginny riait près de son mari, tant il roulait vite. Drago lui, avait la main bleue, des douleurs atroces, mais ce n'est pas grave, Hermione suait comme un bon, peu importe, ils devaient allés à leur rendez-vous. Harry manqua de frapper une dame âgée qui n'avait pas assez de vitesse avec sa marchette pour pouvoir le dépasser! Lui! Le sauveur du monde : Harry Potter! Il passa tellement vite près de la dame qu'elle tourna sur elle-même, ses vêtements en tombèrent à une vitesse folle en tourbillonnant, ses linettes placer bizarrement sur son visage, tandis qu'elle essayait de cacher les atouts qui avait un jour plait à un homme. Harry ne s'en soucia pas plus de cette femme, comme si elle avait été sa première chemise, qu'il avait d'ailleurs brûlée puisqu'il n'aimait pas couleur olive de celle-ci. Curieusement, pensa-t-il, elle était de la même couleur de la robe que la vieille. Il haussa les épaules et il se concentra sur la route, le visage très très près du volant, les bras arqués près de sa tête, et continua sa course folle comme un pilote de course de la F1!

Drago, quant à lui, caressait la main de sa femme en respirant difficilement, surtout en sachant que sa main allait probablement tomber à la suite du fait que ses doigts avaient manqué de sang trop longtemps pour nourrir les cellules de sa main. Il la regardait passer par beaucoup de couleur. Un peu comme un superbe arc-en-ciel…Du rose au rouge, du rouge aux bleutées, du bleutée au totalement bleu, et finalement du totalement bleu au mauve violacé. Il trouvait ces couleurs très jolies sur lui, d'ailleurs, cela allait parfaitement avec la couleur de sa peau.

Harry arriva finalement à l'hôpital en faisant une superbe manœuvre. Il avait fait tourner la voiture plusieurs fois sur lui-même pour qu'elle arrive devant l'hôpital, déjà stationné puisque les roues avaient tapé assez fort contre le muret du trottoir. Les gens autour de lui en perdirent presque leurs dentiers, tandis qu'Hermione se calmait un peu en voyant l'établissement.

_ Merci Harry…Rappelle-moi que la prochaine fois… Je ne te choisis pas comme conducteur!

Harry se mit à rire et il aida Hermione à sortir de la voiture, toute courbaturer et en criant toujours de douleur en se pliant presque en deux tellement la douleur était forte. Une infirmière à la chevelure brun-roux arriva en courant avec un fauteuil roulant pour supporter la future maman. On l'avait avertie qu'une voiture roulant à une allure fulgurante allait arriver avec une femme criant à son bord.

_ Madame, je m'appelle…

_ ON S'EN FOU DE VOTRE NOM! Hurla Hermione dans une douleur.

_ … Sasuyu, je vais vous amener en salle, cela ne sera pas bien long.

_ Merci Madame, dit le père lorsqu'il installa Hermione au fauteuil et qu'il eut récupéré sa main qui lui faisait mal maintenant que le sang recommençait à circuler dans sa main violette.

L'infirmière amena Hermione en courant vers le 7e étage dans l'aile D. Le docteur Côté, qui parlait avec la jeune stagiaire secrétaire qui avait un décolleté tellement profond qu'on aurait pu voir son nombril, ou si vous préféré, assez grand que le docteur Côté aurait pu plonger à l'intérieur. Il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment en fait…il était concentré sur la paire d'yeux du 2e. Il avait aussi remonté ses manches pour laisser voir ses bras très musclés qui faisaient envie à la jeune stagiaire. Une autre personne arriva et donna le dossier d'un patient à la stagiaire, Mme Laframboise, docteur de profession elle aussi, côté gynécologie, mais qui faisait aussi des accouchements sur cette unité.

Sasuyu amena la jeune femme dans la salle tout en la préparant pour ce qui allait suivre. Elle courant ensuite à en perdre l'haleine vers l'endroit où elle avait vu les deux docteurs. Elle arriva en ayant perdu son haleine. Elle arriva près du docteur Côté :

_ Monsieur, il y a une femme dans la 716, elle…

_ Suffit! Je ne veux plus t'entendre! Je parle! Déclara-t-il sans même la regarder; il regardait toujours la stagiaire.

L'infirmière, quelque peu outrée, se tourne vers la femme.

_ Mme Laframboise, il y a…

_ Oui je sais, la coupa-t-elle. Je te suis, je vais m'occuper d'elle, dit la femme en souriant.

Sasuyu et la docteure arrivèrent à la salle d'accouchement, hors d'haleine. Ils entendaient Hermione crié, ils devaient faire vite. La femme cria à son équipe de venir la rejoindre, tandis qu'un des assistants s'était pris le pied dans l'autre et était tombé sur le sol assez violemment, son nez avait éclaté sur le sol. La femme donnait un coup de baguette sur son nez et il se répara, tandis que le sang restait dans le couloir sur le parquet.

La docteure arriva sur les lieux, et posa une main sur la cuisse de la jeune future maman pour la rassurer. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle allait faire tout en lui mettant les pieds dans les étriers.

_ Lorsque je vais vous le dire, il va falloir pousser ma petite dame! Déclara la docteure.

_ D'accord dit Hermione, à bout de souffle et épuisée.

Après deux minutes d'attente…

_Pousser!

Hermione lâcha un cri déchirant, tandis que Drago sentait son autre main, il n'allait certainement pas donner la main qui venait à peine de reprendre vie sous ses yeux, perdre le peu de sang qu'elle avait pour se retrouver dans le reste de son corps, et une partie y stagner. Il sentit ses jambes trembler quand la femme dit qu'elle voyait la tête. Il fallait qu'il soit fort, il était un Malefoy, nom de dieu!

_Vous pouvez arrêter quelques instants, déclara la dame. Vous faites de l'excellent travail, ajouta-t-elle. Elle regarda l'écran qui flottait et qui lui indiquait la prochaine contraction. Elle arrive, madame. Maintenant, on va sortir la tête!

Une fois le bon moment arriver :

_ Pousser!

Hermione n'avait plus la force de crier, mais elle avait assez de forces pour pousser. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces en serrant la main de Drago terriblement fort dans sa main.

_Stop! Parfait! La tête est sortie, madame! Si cela continue, même pas deux poussées et vous l'aurez! Le plus dur reste à venir par contre… avertit-elle.

Drago sentit ses jambes devenir encore plus molles. LA tête? Elle voyait réellement la tête du bébé, à cet endroit qui lui donnait tant de plaisir? Il avait vraiment la tête qui tournait tout à coup… Le vagin d'Hermione ne serait plus le même après le passage du bébé…Il ne pourrait jamais retrouver le même plaisir une fois son vagin devenu flasque…Il voulut se mettre à pleurer, et en entendant la femme dire à sa femme de pousser. Il ne sentait même plus sa main, d'ailleurs.

_C'est bon madame! Les épaules sont passées! Un petit effort encore et c'est fini!

Les épaules? Drago commença à avoir la vue qui devenait noire, pour finalement ne pas sentir le choc quand il alla dire bonjour dans un acte presque volontairement au plancher de l'hôpital.

_Une dernière fois! Après cela sera fini!

Hermione poussa comme elle put, sentant la pression diminuée de plus en plus au fond d'elle. Elle se sentit délestée d'un poids quand elle le sentit glisser hors d'elle.

_ Et le voilà! C'est une fille! Félicitation! Dis la femme en même temps que le bébé sortait son premier cri en soufflant l'air de sa première bouffé d'un seul coup fort et retentissant. Drago s'était relevé difficilement à ce moment.

La femme présenta légèrement le poupon au père.

_Vous voulez lui couper le cordon?

À cette simple phrase, Drago retomba sur le sol, inconscient, tout en allant dire bonjour une deuxième fois au plancher qui l'accueillit durement, tout en s'éclatant le nez contre le sol, lui donnant une petite touche de colorée. La dame sourit, les hommes étaient vraiment tous les mêmes.

Elle coupa le cordon et laissa Hermione prendre le bébé dans ses bras, tandis que le père revenait lentement à lui.

_ Comment allez-vous l'appeler? Demanda la docteure.

_Élisa, dit Hermione en souriant, tandis que Drago hochait la tête, toujours allonger sur le sol, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres quand même face à cette irruption de bonheur dans sa vie.

FIN


End file.
